Evil in No Man's Land
by Ryry67dude
Summary: Five Grunts, each from their own evil organizations, have found themselves crashed in a new land with new Pokemon. How will Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Plasma coexist with only each other.
1. Crash Landing

Part I: New Development

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Jacob unhooked the parachute off of his back. He walked out from underneath the heavy parachute that had just saved his life to meet four unfriendly gazes, which he gazed right back. On the inside, he was scared. They were all scared, but they had to seem as tough and intimidating as possible to each other.

Jacob was a member of Team Rocket who had just crash landed into wherever he was with four other people. Each wore uniforms to show their separate allegiances. One of Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma. The tensions were peaking as they gazed at each other. After an international meeting of all of the Teams turning into a melee, the tensions were stocked even higher.

Their crazy dogfight driving them completely out of the way made them more than enemies. Despite the radio's pleas, they kept fighting until they all crashed over where they were now, surrounded by disintegrated jets and burning engines scattered among the rainforest's trees. So they stood there, glaring at one another, in secret hopes that one of them would release the tension by saying something.

Finally, Jacob spoke up and said something, trying to be intimidating as a member, but gentle, due to how fragile the situation was. "Well, we're all here and can't do anything about it, so what are your names?"

There was a long pause. No one had quite expected this, however they internally agreed that they may as well try to coexist in their new world. The member of Team Galactic started. "My name is Simon. Team Galactic Grunt."

The pirate cleared his throat. "I'm Ralph. Team Aqua Grunt."

The man whose costume was a dark red shot a glare at him and said, "Jack. Team Magma Grunt." Ralph returned the glare.

The last man clearly and emotionlessly stated, "William. Team Plasma."

Jacob then introduced himself to his fellow plane crash survivors. "My name is Jacob. I am a Team Rocket Grunt."

They were back at their long silence. They all managed to keep their intimidating aura to represent their organizations. Yet despite their tough presences, they knew that they were all afraid. Their minds ran at the same pace, thinking the same thoughts. The same thing was drilled into each of their heads. They had to stay tough after the failed meeting.

They all remembered the fights that would have been inevitable. Started by Team Magma and Aqua, it later became a bloody free for all. All of the Pokemon were attacking, most of them knocked out, causing the need to escape. The five grunts in dead silence were some of the first to leave, each taking a jet for themselves to resolve the fight in the air. Little did they know that the fight would lead them to where they were at that moment.

Jack suddenly spoke up, completely ignoring how fragile the situation was. "Who here will be our leader?" All five of them quickly started listing reasons of why they should be leader simultaneously, causing uproar among the trees.

The talking stopped abruptly when Jacob yelled, "Zubat! Go!" He threw his Pokeball to release his Pokemon. The ordinary Zubat that was handed to him when he joined Team Rocket.

The other four grunted and pulled out their Pokeballs and in almost unison, shouted "Go Zubat!" The beams of light developed more tired Zubats who were knocked out from the battle between the five teams earlier that day.

Jacob grinned. He knew not fighting in the pointless brawl would be a wise decision. He had power. "Well, well, well. It looks like I have a sense of superiority here. So let's get down to-"He was interrupted by a quick black blur.

The Zubat let out a cry and fell to the ground. The other four villains tried to suppress their laughter. Jacob tried to suppress his angry screams. Jacob took a couple deep breaths to seize his rage as his Zubat slowly rose back up.

Despite their laughing, the other four were pretty worried. What was that thing? It seemed to nearly destroy Jacob's Zubat after a single hit. And it was lightning fast, too. After their fit of laughing, they silently braced themselves in case it came back and attacked them.

Jacob was ready too. "Zubat! Next time you see the black blur come at you, use a Wing Attack to try to stop it so we can get a good look at it. They were all back at the silence they shared at the beginning. Their senses were greatly magnified to sense the return of the black blur. Every movement was slow. Jacob kept his eyes on the rest of the jungle as he let his hand ease its way down to his parachute backpack.

SNAP! All of the eyes darted to where the sudden sound came from. Then they waited again. It was nothing. The cold sweat ran down everyone's backs as the single Zubat prepared an attack for any given moment.

Suddenly, it seemed that everything was silent. There wasn't a sound from the trees. The wind seemed silent. The leaves rustling among each other were completely silent. There was no sound. Time seemed to stand still.

Suddenly, a snap was heard over the rest of the silence. Jacob was the first to react to it. He pulled a Pokeball out and threw it near Zubat. In less than an instant, Zubat attacked the blur with its wing as a sharp cry was heard. The Pokeball hit at nearly the same time as the black figure disappeared into a ball of light.

Directly after, Simon yelled "You had a Pokeball? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Shut up limehead," came Jacob's retort. "I happened to have some extra, in case of an emergency, which happened to be the case." He looked to the Pokeball, which had sealed. The Zubat then gave out and fell to the ground with the other four.

"So it's a Pokemon. Well, let's see what it is. It shouldn't run since you have now caught it," said William.

"Yeah! I wanna see what it is!" said Ralph, accidentally letting his intimidation slip.

Jacob pressed a button as the ball opened. It unleashed a light that at first took the form of a small cat. Four of the grunts had their mouths open in shock. William left it shut and stared at what was going on with contemplation. The light slowly faded away to show a pitch black Pokemon that nearly resembled a Glameow. It had sleek skin that shined in the sunlight and a long tail that, unlike a Glameow, did not curl up. It was very small, about the size of a Mudkip, had a slender body, and an inquisitive face that, at that moment, looked quite angry.

"What in the world is that Pokemon?" asked Jack. He had tossed away his intimidating aura in complete adoration of this new discovery.

Simon's sense of intimidation was past gone. "It's adorable!" Simon said in an adoring voice. He let his hand move over to it. "I just wanna pet the little-" His wimpy monologue was interrupted before it could start by his hand being slashed by the new Pokemon. Simon looked at his hand and screamed with agony.

William had a notepad out and wrote, "Okay, so it knows Scratch, but what else is there about it?"

Ralph decided to speak as Simon sucked his fist. "Well, it looks like it's some sort of new species of Pokemon that hasn't been discovered. Heck, I think we're in some sort of new region that hasn't been explored yet."

Jacob looked down at his new companion. He recalled it into its new Pokeball and walked away.

Simon then called, "Wait! Jacob! Don't you need your Zubat?"

Jacob kept walking. He didn't need it anymore. Besides, what good is a collapsed Zubat. Three of the other Grunts walked on without their collapsed Zubat. Simon looked at the four that had walked away. He looked back to his Zubat. Simon took out his only Pokeball and recalled the collapsed Zubat. He then ran to chase after the other four intimidating figures.


	2. William's Lecture

Chapter 2: William's Lecture

The little black bundle of trouble looked up inquisitively at s new owner. The troupe had only walked half an hour, but realized that they needed a game plan to survive. They stopped at a red-fruited trees that William spotted. Before they tried the fruit, they decided to observe their new discovery.

Simon wasn't the only one to think it was adorable, but he was the only one to say it aloud. The largest contribution to its cuteness was its large eyes that were black like its fur. They blended in, but still had a presence that made the new Pokemon look adorable.

Jacob peeked over William's shoulder to see what William was scribbling on his notepad. He was sketching the Pokemon in front of him with great detail. "You're a pretty good artist." Jacob said to him.

Simon cut in. "I guess he's trying to compensate for something." His forced joke was quickly ignored as he hung his head in shame.

William responded to Jacob with his nose still snug in his work. "I figured I'd log what we see while we're here. Think about it. If we discover the whole land and supply information for hundreds of species of Pokemon, we'd transcend our bosses instantly." Ralph's eyes lit up. "So, as first to own this species, what would you like to name it. And I'd suggest you make it relevant. In other words, don't name it after yourself just because you think it's powerful."

Jack chuckled and said, "Why would he name something so weak after himself?"

William looked up from his sheet. "Well then he shouldn't name it after Simon." Simon clenched his fist, but took a deep breath and calmed down. "Got a name for it yet?"

Jacob peered close to his new acquaintance. His eyes were met by the two large eyes of the sleek black cat. It clawed at his Team Rocket hat, knocking it off to reveal his buzzcut of black hair. "How about Panthade? Sounds cool."

Ralph nodded and said, "It does sound very cool, and I don't have any other ideas."

"Well you found it, so it's your choice." His face went stern. "Now tell us how many other Pokeballs you have in there."

Everyone else took interest. They also wanted to have some Pokeballs. Pokeballs meant new Pokemon in this land. Pokemon meant protection. Pokemon meant supremacy. Pokemon meant power.

"Why should I give you all these Pokeballs? They're mine! If you wanted Pokeballs, you should have brought some of your own," Jacob scowled in a menacing tone.

Jack decided to let loose his anger early. He grabbed Jacob by the shoulders. "Listen, punk! We need those Pokeballs!" Jack shook Jacob violently as he screamed into his face. "AND I EXPECT TO GET THEM!"

Ralph was equally desperate, but still had a classic rivalry in his mind. "Cool down, hothead. Is it that time of the month for you or something?"

Jack dropped Jacob, letting him collapse to the floor, and lunged toward Ralph. Ralph was knocked off his feet. "Oh, I'll shed some blood alright, you god damn pirate." He broke a stick off of a tree and flung it at him. Ralph clumsily, but successfully dodged the ballistic stick and returned with a rock. Jack had to duck, but successfully avoided the rock.

Jack, who was still ducking, started to charge at Ralph, who was still on the ground. Ralph, had to act quick, but he completed one successful jump, from the ground all the way up. His jump gave him more momentum to reach far enough to grab an overhanging limb. The Magma Grunt barely missed his tackle as the Aqua Grunt made his way up onto the limb, hugging the center of the tree to hang on.

Pure rage was in Jack's eyes as he turned around to see his opponent in a tree. He was about to make a charging jump, until a hand grabbed his hood. He turned around to see William. "Stop it! I know you hate him, but stop."

"But he-"

"Oh, don't act like a spoiled child. We need to learn to survive together if we want to survive at all. Ralph! Out of the tree!" Ralph, confused by the sudden change, jumped out of the tree and scratched his head. "Now, Jacob. How many Pokeballs are in your bag?"

Jacob, who was equally confused by this, still did as he was told. He poured all of the Pokeballs out of his bag. After a minute of counting, he said. "Thirteen."

William, still gripping Jacks hood, nodded. He spoke slowly as if everyone else had difficulty grasping the concept. "Now, let's all use our brains for a minute. Jacob already has a Pokeball for Panthade, and Simon has one for his Zubat. So Jack. How many Pokeballs will we each get?"

Jack, who was angry about being treated like a child, responded with "3."

Simon released Jack's hood. "Good. Now Jacob. We need to learn how to share. Right?"

Jacob sighed. "Right."

"So we need to work together to survive, and therefore."

Jacob paused. Of all of the grunts of Team Plasma, he had to be trapped in an unknown land with the one who deserved to be an admin.

Jacob gave everyone their 3 pokeballs with much disdain. When he got  
to William, he gave a slight chuckle to what he had seen from him.  
This was no ordinary Grunt, which of course was bad news for everybody  
else.  
Simon spoke up. ''So now what do we do?'' What were they going to do?  
All that came to mind was more exploring, but they had to do something  
other than explore in the new land. Unfortunately, for now, exploring  
was the only valid option.  
Jacob took charge. "We'll have a look around this place, maybe see if we can find some new Pokemon. Then if our bosses ever find us, then we'll give them the Pokemon we find. If we find a place we like, then we can set up our camp there. It will be the official Team HQ in No Man's Land."

"I don't think No Man's Land is an appropriate name. I mean, look at the trees. They're beautiful!" Simon wailed.

"All in favor of No Man's Land!" Everyone but Simon raised his hand. Jacob looked around. "No Man's Land it is." Simon sighed.

Suddenly, sounds were heard. It sounded like Pokemon. Angry Pokemon. It was coming from behind the bushes. The angry calls, one sounding like some sort of ogre, and one sounding more gentle, like a Mew, gradually got louder and louder. The sounds echoed off of the trees surrounding the Grunts.

Suddenly it all stopped for just a moment. There was another moment of complete silence. Only the sound of the calm breeze. Suddenly, a tree shook violently!

The five hid behind a bush near the tree to see what was going on. Panthade crawled up into the tree to watch. Jacob tried to motion it down, but it remained up in the tree overlooking the scene.

Despite the dense canopies seen earlier in the jungle, this area was more open, with a wide clearing with little to no trees except the scattered ones surrounding the battle taking place. Past the battle, the ocean was seen. Wherever they were, they had hit one end of the land, but they were paying attention the battle between the two mysterious wild Pokemon.

The one on the left at first appeared to be a small Golem. After further inspection, they noticed that it had flames periodically protruding out from behind the boulders of which it was comprised. Unlike a Golem, its head was on the top of its body and it had stronger, more human-like legs and arms. This structure gave it the body shape of a fat child. Jack instantly took a liking to this one.

On the right, they saw a floating bubble. Inside of the bubble was a small pink fish. Simon would later mention it looked like a Finneon. The Pokemon was glowing, using psychic powers to hold up the bubble that it was inside. Ralph looked at this Pokemon with awe.

Suddenly, there was an outburst from the fire Pokemon when he picked up a stick, lit it on fire, and threw it at its opponent. The water Pokemon manipulated the bubble around it to hit the stick so that the fire was doused. The stick, stopped by the water, then dropped to the ground. The fire Pokemon ducked down as a rock sent by the water type's psychic whizzed by its head.

It looked as if the Pokemon on the left was about to raise hell as a soft cry was heard, causing everything to stop. Suddenly, a figure came out of a tree next to them, under Panthade. The ghost-type looked like an angel: pale as a ghost, and a fitting halo. It approached the flaming Pokemon, and touched it with a glowing finger it had under its white robe. The fire Pokemon appeared to had been healed, with more energy than ever before. It did the same thing to the Pokemon in the bubble. The water Pokemon did an underwater backflip.

The serenity was made beautiful by the presence of the mysterious ghost, only to be shattered as Panthade lost its footing in the tree. Panthade landed on Simon's face, causing him to involuntarily scream.

The three Pokemon looked over to the humans as Jacob hit his forehead with his hand.

Their temporary cover had already been blown, so Jack was the first to rise from the bushes with his Pokeball. On the windup, William shouted to remind him. "YOU HAVE TO WEAKEN IT!"

It was too late. He cursed as he threw his Pokeball at his lively target. Luckily for him, the Pokemon had never seen a Pokeball and offered no struggle as the light engulfed it and caught it.

Jack shouted in victory. He had a Pokemon. William and Ralph looked at each other. They had no time to waste. They threw their Pokeballs at the two remaining Pokemon.


	3. First Night

Chapter 3: The First Night

William was sketching the three new captured Pokemon standing (or floating in the bubble Pokemon's case) in the clearing. Panthade was to the right of the three, but was out of William's sketch. William had already sketched Panthade, so he kept his eyes either on the three Pokemon, or on his notebook. By this time, he had created a title page on the front of the notebook. It stated, "No Man's Land Pokemon Log" It was still a work in progress.

Simon approached the pondering Grunt. "So, whatcha working on there?" Upon hearing Simon's voice, William closed the book. Simon snickered, "What's the matter? Afraid to show our drawings to the public?" William remained silent. He opened up his notebook to a blank page and ripped out a fresh sheet of paper. He stared at Panthade for a minute. Panthade cocked its head in confusion. William then looked over at Simon, who stepped back as his penetrating eyes studied him. "Okay…That's a little weird," Simon said slowly as he stepped back. William looked back down at his paper and began drawing.

Simon tried to ignore what had just happened. "So what can we tell about the new Pokemon?"

Without lifting his eyes from the paper, William gave an answer. "Well the fire-type, who still needs to be named by Jack, is an odd creature. From what I can tell, its body is comprised of rocks, similar to that of a Golem from your region. While pressure is what keeps a Golem together, my guess would be that the rocks for this Pokemon are kept together by lava that has been solidified into rock. The source of this lava? I have no idea."

Simon was taken aback by William's knowledge, especially from a foreign isolated region where it was near impossible to even find a Golem. "How do you know so much about Pokemon?"

William blatantly responded, "I went to a Pokemon School. Better education than most of the freaks I work with." He continued as his pencil scribbled across the page he was writing on. "The water-type, which Ralph gets to name, is a very interesting Pokemon. While I haven't logged enough data about it, I can assume it's Water and Psychic type. What makes this Pokemon so incredible is that since it is a fish and cannot survive without water, it actually uses constant psychic powers to control the water around it, creating a bubble around itself to swim in. In other words, it can swim wherever it wants. On land, in the sky, you name it, so long as its Psychic powers are working."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. And what about the one you caught."

William's eyes stayed on the drawing he was sketching. "I caught Restoram, which is what I'm naming it, as mostly a resource. Back in civilization, one would need a Pokemon Center in order to heal his Pokemon. Since we're stranded from civilization, our fainted Pokemon will be unable to recover."

"So you got it to replace Pokemon Centers."

"You saw what it did to these two during their battle."

Simon pulled out a Pokeball from his back pocket with a smile. "So I can finally heal my precious Zubat?"

William stood up and handed Simon the sheet of paper he had sketched on. Simon's lips pursed with rage as he saw the drawing of himself. The drawing featured Simon with rainbows emanating from him and breasts (hidden by the female Team Galactic uniform with the letters "ay" after the trademark "G") on his chest as a muscled Panthade jumped on his head and tore his eyeballs out. William walked away and said, "Well, just don't get on my bad side and we'll see how things turn out."

Simon was about to call out to William, but decided not to get on his bad side, he was too smart to be an enemy with.

Ralph stood on the edge of a cliff off into the sunset. It was the westernmost spot on the island. The sunset was beautiful, bringing forth a multitude of warm colors into the sky, as if nature had tried to paint the sky orange. At a time like this, the Team Aqua Grunt didn't find the idea as a bad one.

He heard a voice behind him. "Reminds you a bit of fire, huh?" The gruff voice and the praise of fire was enough proof that it was Jack standing behind him.

Ralph decided not to fight about it. "Well, the way the flame of sunset reflects off of the ocean makes it only more beautiful, eh?"

Jack probably wasn't itching to fight since they were within earshot of William. "Yeah, you have a point." The sunset seemed to open up and fire out the colors into all directions, except for to the left.

Left of the sunset appeared to be a dark grey blob out onto the horizon, contrasting greatly to the display of colors. Jack squinted his eyes. "What is that?"

Jacob, who had just walked in on the conversation, answered, "That would be a storm." As he said it, the blob flashed brightly to as the lightning struck the ocean. "A rather large one by the looks of it. I've seen it ever since we got onto this godforsaken land, and call me crazy, but I think it moves."

The newly caught Pokemon approached the three as William followed them, sketching in his notepad, as usual. "You two still have to name them." William looked up from his sketchpad, awaiting an answer from the rivals.

Ralph looked at the floating bubble that had, by that time, floated around his face. Ralph pondered a moment, then said, "Gupple".

Jack reacted with a laugh. "What sort of a name is that?" he taunted. When William's eyes darted back to him, he stopped his taunting. He examined the Golem-like creature, unable to conjure a good name. He ended with "Golava. Named after the Golems in Hoenn."

Golava did a small dance by switching his balance from side to side as a sign of happiness. Gupple followed suit with an underwater backflip.

It got dark suddenly. They looked to where the sunset was to see the monstrous storm clouds blocking the sun. Simon approached to the group with a quick shiver. "It gets cold unnaturally quicker here, I swear!"

Golava suddenly let out a silent cry. Jack looked down to his new partner and smiled. "Golava! If I were to get some logs, would you burn it?" It jumped repeatedly. It seemed way too excited about start a fire. Jacob smiled at the little pyromaniac and said, "Well then I'll go get some tinder."

They were in the clearing where Gupple and Golava had battled, with a large fire in the center. The sun had been past down, and the storm had passed the sun quickly despite its gargantuan size. At the time, the storm was most likely at the other side already judging by how fast it could go. William used the light of the fire to make final touches on his sketches of the foreign Pokemon, while everyone else huddled around the fire for warmth.

All of the Pokemon were in their Pokeballs, healed by William's new Restoram and getting their rest, while the humans were staying up fighting against the wild of No Man's Land. Most of them had to look around every time they heard the fire pop to check for evil glistening eyes. Unlike everyone else, William looked at his finished log with success, ready to show it to the group.

He flipped to the first page of his log. "All right guys. I finished the first couple of pages for this region and its creatures. Like a Pokedex, if any of you have ever heard of one. My first entry was for Panthade, a Dark type." He flipped the page to show a picture of a pouncing Pokemon that they had begun to recognize as Jacob's Panthade. Its claws were out and, although the drawing was monochromatic, had a luster to them. "It seems to have excellent Speed and a quite nice for Attack, but with a low Defense, from my observations. I'm guessing it will evolve one day. Its moves so far include scratch, growl and fury swipes." He looked to Simon, who avoided eye contact, and smirked.

"Next we have Golava, a Fire and a Rock type." The four Grunts stared at William's drawings with awe. There was a perfect drawing of Jack's Pokemon, shooting a ballistic shot of lava from its body. "Very strong Pokemon. High Attack and Defense, but lacking in Special Defense and Speed. Really sucks because it has a double weakness to water, which uses special attacks." Jack grunted and looked at his rival, who was grinning. Suddenly, the fire popped. The four snapped their heads around, thinking it was a Pokemon. William got their attention back by telling them its move. "Golava so far knows Rock Throw and Fire Spin. I don't see it evolving in the future, but we never know."

He turned the page once more. Ralph prepared to take mental notes for later strategies when he saw a picture of a graceful fish floating in a bubble. "Gupple is a Water and Psychic type. It has incredible Special Attack and decent Speed, but all of the other stats are terrible. Judging by what I know of this Pokemon, it will most likely evolve. And it knows Water Pulse, Confusion, and Calm Mind."

Suddenly, there was a snap. The four Grunts cocked their heads in all directions. William barked, "Forget the snapping! It's always the fire! Anyway." He turned the last page. "The mysterious one. I named it Restoram." There they could see the mysterious ghost that had healed their Pokemon. Its presence on paper seemed frightening, but at the same time oddly soothing. "I don't know its moves since I don't intend to use him for battle. I caught it 'cause I knew that we needed to heal our Pokemon, this Ghost-type seemed fitting. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to battle with it some day."

He closed the book and put it in his backpack from the parachute. "So how will we sleep?"

"How _can_ we sleep knowing that at any moment some foreign Pokemon could take a big bite out of us for a midnight snack?" Simon wailed.

"I for one am not concerned." Jacob cleared some sticks out of the way and laid down in the clearing.

"Not concerned? _Not concerned?_ This place is a private hell at night, I'm sure!" He turned out to the ocean. "How do we know there isn't some sort of amphibious beast out there that just needs to climb out of the water then eat us alive?" He looked up into the canopy. "And who knows how many Pokemon are up _there?_ Maybe there's something that'll just swoop down and claw our face off just like Panthade almost did, _and still does to me!_ How can you not be concerned? This place is-"

He turned around to see that the other 4 Grunts were already asleep. Apparently, his wails didn't strike fear into their hearts. It seemed more like it put them to sleep.

Simon tried to contain as much fear as he could, not trying to waste energy if he needed it. "Fine then! You know what! I never liked you all anyway! Ever since we got here, I've been the butt of everyone's jokes. I've had it! I'm going to go alone from here. I'll let you guys get eaten in your sleep. You guys wanna sleep? Then, sleep well without me."

He looked around as he crossed his arms, shivering. Despite being a rainforest of some sort, it sure was cold. It was a cloudy night, so the night was a dark one. He half-climbed a tree and pulled a branch with all of his weight. He even hung from it for a few minutes, pulling as hard as he could until it broke, causing him to fall five feet to the ground.

It took long minutes, but after putting the tip of his branch it to fire, it finally lit, giving him a glow to lead him down a path next to the cliff overlooking the ocean. Simon followed the trail without looking back. His evil grin could be seen from the light of his torch. In his right hand was the Pokeball containing Panthade.


End file.
